


Christmas Joggers

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awful Penis Nickname, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Forgive Me, Joggers, M/M, Two Awful Penis Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is worried his joggers are too tight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Joggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 story based on the prompt _The Little Drummer Boy Isn't So Little._
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm going to have to hang my head in shame over this one.

“You sure these are okay?” Harry asked, frowning at his reflection. “I feel like everyone will be staring at… You know. _Little_ Harry.”

Harry wasn’t sure that the patterned Christmas joggers he’d chosen for Andromeda's TurkeyN’Tinsel do were seemly. He was used to baggy jeans and these were _very_ snug. They clung to his every curve and muscle. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and locked gazes with him in the mirror. 

“I think they’re perfect, Draco replied, his eyes shifting down to the bulge at the front. “And your Little Drummer Boy there isn’t so little,” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
